barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Albrecht
Prince Albrecht is a character in Barbie in The Pink Shoes. He is part of the story of the Giselle ballet in the ballet world, and he is voiced by Trevor Devall. Albrecht is the lead male role of Giselle. Story Original Story In the original ballet, Albrecht is a Count and is engaged to be married to the Countess Bathilde . But one day, he sees Giselle and immediately falls in love with her, so he disguises as a peasant named 'Loys' to meet and marry her. Giselle reciprocates his love, much to the dismay of Hilarion and her mother. However, one day while in the village in disguise, Albrecht gets word from his squire that a hunting party, led by Bathilde and her father, is approaching and hides, unaware that Hilarion has witnessed this. After a while, thinking that the hunt is gone, Albrecht returns and joins Giselle in a dance, but a jealous Hilarion interrupts and reveals who Albrecht really is and his engagement to Bathilde. Left with no other option, Albrecht reluctantly admits the truth, but the shock is too much for Giselle that she goes mad and dies of a broken heart. On the night after Giselle's burial, a remorseful Albrecht visits her grave to lay flowers and to grieve, but suddenly, she appears to him and he begs for forgiveness. Giselle readily forgives him and they dance together, but when Albrecht follows her through the forest, he crosses the path of the Wilis, who surround him and force him into an endless dance. However, Giselle refuses to let Albrecht die at the hand of the ghostly dancers and protects him, but as the night wears on, he becomes weaker and weaker. When he collapses of exhaustion and is on the brink of death, dawn breaks and the Wilis are forced to disappear; Giselle's undying love has saved Albrecht. Albrecht and Giselle bid a final farewell to each other as Giselle returns to her grave and Albrecht is left sorrowing and alone, but will forever hold Giselle and their undying love close to him. Role in Barbie in The Pink Shoes Prince Albrecht acts as a page to get the attention of Giselle . When he asks for her hand on marriage, Hilarion shows up and demands Giselle marry him instead. The two fight by both verbally and physically tackling each other. They travel throughout the forest in search for her when she goes missing. Albrecht's idea of a good decision maker is flipping a double sided gold coin to tell them if they should go north, or south. When they do find Giselle, she begs for their help in finding Hailey and they help her, because it's what friends do. Personality Prince Albrecht can sometimes act like an arrogant man because of his royal upbringing. He an interesting sense of humor and takes things less literally than Hilarion does. For he praised himself when he shot an arrow that landed twenty feet away from his target. But he eventually proves to be a loyal and helping friend. Appearance Albrecht has tan skin, light brown hair and blue eyes. Quotes *''"Yes! It's true! I'm royal, and rich, and stunning! But is any of that my fault?"'' *''"Her first bucket? Really?"'' *''"It's not the kind of gift a girl wants to receive anyway. Marry me! Oh, look here's a dead bird! Hmph! You'll come off like a golden retriever!"'' *''"I still don't believe you're seventeen!"'' Trivia *The real world counterpart of Albrecht is a ballet scout. *It is mentioned by Albrecht that his cousin is Prince Siegfried. Gallery Official Stills and Screenshots More-PS-book-pics-barbie-movies-33280790-430-360.jpg|Giselle dancing with Hilarion and Albrecht Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641789-704-400.jpg See Also Category:Princes Category:Barbie in The Pink Shoes Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Ballet Dancers